A Cat's Tail and Dragon's Claw
by ShadowDove87
Summary: What happens when you kidnap a toddler and indirect draft a youkai and a hanyou into Team Urameshi? To find out READ and please REVIEW!
1. Love at First Sight

"What the hell?" Yusuke exclaimed. It wasn't everyday that the youkai whose ass you were kicking just went up and died.

"This is…most interesting…"

"Most interesting my ass! I wanna know what the hell just happened!" Yusuke snapped at the yoko beside him.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you an answer," the teen responded calmly, looking at the body of the now dead youkai in the same puzzled fashion as the other four.

"Well…at least Koenma will be glad to know he's dead," Botan said with a light shrug and pulled out her oar. "I'll see you guys later!"

Yusuke ignored her and crossed his arms, looking particularly annoyed.

"Aw come on Urameshi! Botan's right! The thing's dead, who cares how it died!" Kuwabara exclaimed gleefully.

"In case you didn't notice, he was killed by someone, or something…" Hiei stated coldly, walking over to the corpse and pulling out two kunai.

"Shit…"

All five heads turned in the direction of the voice and raised an eyebrow at the sudden slapping sound that followed.

"You freak! Those are mine!"

"Stop hitting me bitch!"

Kurama sweatdropped when the same painful sound followed. Although he couldn't see the two who had seemingly killed their opponent, he could tell that it was best not to get involved with them, at least not yet. Their youkai energy was powerful...even dangerously so.

"Who the hell are you!" Yusuke cried up into the tree the two bickering voices were coming from.

A short silence followed. "We were sent by Koenma…that's all you need to know," the female voice stated coolly.

"Pure blood…" Kurama nodded to Hiei. "The other one's a hanyou."

"And what's it to yah?"

Another slap. "Stop being rude!"

This would be more complicated than they had anticipated. The two who had apparently assisted them were not to be underestimated. At least the hanyou's hearing is very advanced, 

"Well why don't you show yourself, huh? Or are you scared…?" Kuwabara asked with his usual goofy grin drawn out across his face.

"Ugly people shouldn't be allowed to smile so much," the girl stated non-chalantly.

Hiei couldn't help but smirk. My thoughts exactly… 

"Now who's being rude…"

"Whatever! Either way we have to go now. Koenma will want to know that we've completed our mission,"

"Why do we have to report to a toddler anyway…I could beat the shit out of him with both hands tied behind my back!"

"W-wait!" Botan called. They all sensed the pair moving away, quickly putting distance between them and Team Urameshi.

"Sorry beautiful but our encounter will have to wait!"

"Hey! No one flirts with Botan!" Kuwabara cried, shaking his fist up at the trees.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, turning his attention to Botan.

"I…I'm fine…but.." she glanced up at the trees, a light frown stitching her brows together. "I wasn't aware that Koenma had hired anyone else…"

Kurama looked up from his text book. He'd sensed it this morning and it was much clearer now. Powerful youkai energy…heading this way… 

The door to the classroom opened and the secretary stepped into the room, followed by a raven haired girl with light brown highlights, her hair cascading down to her waist in gentle waves. The secretary said something to the teacher who nodded and turned to the class. The girl bowed to the secretary and then followed suit.

"If you could all turn your attention to the front for a moment," half the class was already glancing curiously at the newcomer, it didn't take too long for the others to notice her as well. "Good…I'd like to introduce Funabashi Soraya. She recently moved here from the United States and will be joining us,"

The girl bowed, smiling timidly at the class. "I look forward to meeting all of you,"

The teacher nodded and indicated an empty seat next to a window, right behind a group of giggling girls. "If you'd please take your seat there Funabashi, you can ask one of your classmates for a book,"

Soraya nodded and slowly made her way to the desk, ambushed by the girls only moments after she sat down. Kurama managed to catch snippits of their conversation, but soon realized it was nothing important. Something along the lines of older brothers and boyfriends.

There was something odd about this girl though, and even as he turned back to his text book, his mind refused to focus on his work and continued to study Soraya. He frowned. Spirit energy usually does not jut out of a body like that… he slowly turned his head and glanced at her, keeping his face from revealing any of the shock his mind experienced. A tail and…cat ears? 

"Hey man…it's not often I see a guy taking a beating like that,"

Kuwabara slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the sunlight. "Huh…?"

The boy looking down at him sweatdropped. "Here," he held out his hand, which Kuwabara gratefull accepted, and pulled him onto his feet.

Kuwabara looked around as best he could with two black eyes. "Where did they go..?" the group of boys wearing the black uniform of the opposing high school were no where to be seen.

"The guys who were using you as a punch bag? I took care of them," the guy who'd helped him up grinned triumphantly. "I'm Ryu by the way,"

Kuwabara nodded. "Nice to meet yah," he glanced curiously at Ryu's left arm. "Why is your left sleeve longer than your right?"

Ryu sweatdropped, putting his left arm behind him. "My..uh..tailor made a few mistakes. I'm planning to take the shirt to him soon to get it fixed,"

Kuwabara nodded, acknowledging only about half of what he said. "Have you seen a paper bag around here somewhere?" he asked, crawling around on the street in search of something. "Man I hope those guys didn't take it,"

"You mean this?" Ryu held out a wiggling paper bag.

"You found it!" Kuwabara exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing the bag. He opened it and pulled out a black kitten. "Are you ok kitty?" he cooed.

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "Hey big guy…you want me to walk you home?" somehow he had the odd feeling the poodle-haired teen, who was about twice his height, would not make it even halfway home without hitting his head on something.

"Hey Kuwabara! What'd you do? Get beat up by some first grade girls again?"

Ryu looked up, studying the guy standing before him. Gelled back hair and a cocky attitude? This must be Urameshi Yusuke… 

"Shut up Urameshi! It was those guys from Kamidaka High again,"

Yusuke made a face. "What they do? Kidnap another mangy cat?"

"H-how'd you know!" Kuwabara cried, looking shocked.

Yusuke smirked. "What other stupid reason would you let yourself get beat up for?" he ignored Kuwabara's cries of protest and turned his attention to Ryu. "And you must be the guy who kept this big moron from dying,"

He nodded. "I'm Ryu,"

Yusuke frowned as he studied him. "Nice hair by the way," he said with a smirk.

Ryu made a face. He couldn't help the fact that his black bangs jutted out in an arch over his eyes. "At least mines not a grease bag..." he stated flatly.

"Grease bag!" Kuwabara exclaimed, bursting into fits of laughter.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Man…I think this kid's shorter than Hiei…"

"You think?" Kuwabara asked, abruptly stopping his laughter and tilting his head to the side, squinting his already squinted eyes.

"Shut up you morons. Kurama wants a meeting…now," Hiei stated coldly, appearing behind them.

"Watch it Hiei! This kid doesn't know you're a youkai!" Kuwabara exclaimed, pointing at Ryu.

Hiei walked past Kuwabara as though he hadn't heard him. "You're coming too,"

Ryu sweatdropped. "Doesn't leave me much of a choice, does he?"

Yusuke shook his head. "That's Hiei for yah!"

"Isn't anyone listening to me?" Kuwabara cried, frantically running after them, still holding the kitten.

Soraya looked around. It wasn't everyday that the most popular guy in school asked her to meet him and some of his friends at the local coffee shop. Not only was he the most popular, but he was also the most desirable. With those brilliant green eyes and that soft, red hair….she sighed and sunk further into her seat.

She glanced down at herself, studying her outfit, for about the umpteenth time. Her red skirt was long enough to not reveal or suggest anything, but short enough to not appear conservative. Her black heels were relatively low, that way she could avoid tripping and making a complete fool of herself. The top had been that which had caused her the most trouble. She'd settled for a plain, black, v-neck shirt with long sleeves. She picked at her shirt, trying to straighten it out somewhat, and then stopped, realizing she must look like a complete nut-case with all the fidgeting she was doing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Funabashi-san,"

Soraya turned and her eyes lit up when she spotted Kurama standing behind her. "It's alright Minamino-san," the blue jeans, white shirt and orange and black blazer he wore made her want to sink even further into her seat.

"The others should be arriving in just a moment," Kurama said, taking a seat across from her.

The door to the shop suddenly opened. "Hey! I heard you wanted to see us?"

Soraya turned her head, carefully studying the sapphire haired girl who was approaching their table. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a simple pink, fitting top that blended nicely with her eyes.

"Yes I did…where are the others?"

Botan sighed. "Yusuke decided he couldn't be bothered to come all the way here. They're waiting for us in the park," Botan turned her head when she noticed Soraya watching her curiously. "Hi, I'm Botan!"

"Hi...I'm Funabashi Soraya,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Botan chirped. "So this is why you want us all to meet up, is it?" she asked, winking at Kurama.

Kurama sweatdropped. "No..it's really not what you think,"

Botan giggled and leaned down to whisper to Soraya. "I know he's rather shy, but he'll definetely grow on you,"

Soraya's face flushed a brilliant scarlet, and she decided right away that she liked Botan.

Kurama sighed and stood up. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his hand.

She nodded and accepted, getting out of her seat and then letting go of his hand and following Botan out, Kurama taking up the rear.

"Are you ok kitty? Did they hurt you…?"

"I'll hurt you in just a minute if you don't shut up!" Yusuke snapped at Kuwabara, who was crouched on the ground, carefully inspecting the kitten.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here babysitting," Hiei stated coldly, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Man…Keiko's gonna kill me,"

"What'd you promise to do for her this time Urameshi?"

"I told her I'd meet her at the school to study…that girl insists that I do my homework!"

Ryu grinned. "So you're standing her up? That's no way to treat a girl! Hell, I'll go meet her in your pleace!"

Yusuke turned to look at Ryu and gave him a death glare. "You touch Keiko and you'll wish you'd never been born,"

Ryu felt a shudder run down his spine. Man…he's definetely got the Medusa look… 

An oar suddenly sailed through the air and hit Yusuke in the head. "Well maybe if you actually paid attention in school, Keiko wouldn't have to go through all that trouble to try and keep you from failing!" Botan snapped. "And stop picking on kids!"

"Well aren't we all cherries and cream…?"

"Isn't it peaches and cream…?" Ryu asked slowly, sweatdropping.

"What took you so long kitsune?" Hiei asked, hopping down from the branch he was sitting on.

"I'm sorry for the delay. I'd like to introduce you all to Funabashi Soraya,"

"Aw come on Kurama! Don't tell me you got us all together to meet your girlfriend!" Yusuke cried, smirking at Soraya.

"Yusuke! Do you mind being a little more discrete! You're emberassing the poor girl!" Botan cried, wishing she hadn't chucked her oar at him so that she could do so now.

Soraya was staring down at her hands, her face redder than before.

"Kitty come back!" Kuwabara cried suddenly, scrambling after the black kitten.

"Huh?" Soraya looked up as the kitten jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed its head on her cheek.

Kurama nodded. "Neko youkai tend to attract cats,"

"Neko youkai..? Is that why she has a tail?" Kuwabara asked, tugging on her black, cat tail.

"Kyaa!" she screamed, whirled around and kicked him in the head.

Kuwabara sailed backwards and slammed into a wall. He slowly slid down to the ground, leaving a dent where he'd first landed.

"Hey Kurama! Your girlfriend has a nice kick!" Yusuke called, grinning.

Ryu hopped off the swing he was sitting on and landed behind Soraya, lifting her skirt. "I've never seen you wearing a skirt before!"

Soraya's face turned a brilliant scarlet and she grabbed Ryu by the shoulders, fligging him over her head to land on top of Kuwabara. "Baka chibi hentai!"

"And she's got a nice aim too,"

Hiei approached Soraya, whose face was still flushed. "You're the pure youkai we ran into yesterday…"

Soraya paled lightly at the observation. How the hell could he tell that it was her? At least he kept his voice down… 

Ryu laughed and got off Kuwabara. "You've got a mean throw Soraya,"

"Shut it asshole!" Soraya snapped.

"Kurama…I think your girlfriend has a worse attitude than I do!" Yusuke called, clearly amused.

Kurama sighed and took a careful step towards Soraya. "Are you alright?"

Soraya nodded, her face flushing lightly at the sound of Kurama's voice, absently petting the kitten on her shoulder. "I'm fine, thank you,"

Botan shook her head. "Boys will be boys…"

Ryu was still laughing, but stopped abruptly when he noticed Botan frowning at him. He flashed her a warm smile and stepped towards Soraya. "I'm sorry, I should not have done that. If you please, accept my most profound apologies,"

Soraya raised an eyebrow. "And what are you high on?"

Yusuke hopped off the bench, chuckling. "You guys are a riot,"

Kurama shook his head. "Maybe it's a better idea if we go to someone's house to discuss this. I don't think it would be a good idea to attract too much attention,"

Yusuke shrugged. "Why the hell not. Let's go to my place…I think mom's out drinking again anyway,"

They agreed and Ryu walked over to Kuwabara and helped him up. "You ok? This is the second beating you've taken today,"

"I'm fine.." Kuwabara muttered, getting to his feet. "But where's the cute chick with the cat tail?"

Ryu sweatdropped. "You may want to stay away from the cute chick for a while…or else she'll beat the shit out of you again.."

Soraya turned, spotting Ryu helping Kuwabara get to his feet. She said something to Kurama and they stopped walking. She turned and approached them, bowing to Kuwabara. "Gomen ne, Kuwabara-san. I didn't mean to fling you against the wall…it was an automatic reaction…"

"Aw, I couldn't hold a grudge against a pretty lady like you!" Kuwabara said, turning a light shade of pink and grinning at her.

What a loser, Ryu thought, sweatdropping.

Kurama smiled, waiting until Soraya had caught up to him again.

Ryu rolled his eyes. No wonder she's acting all angelic… 

"Hey! Lost in thought?" Botan asked, appearing at his side.

Ryu turned and smiled at her. "Nah, not really. You're Botan, right?"

She nodded. "And you're Ryu!" at his nod she smiled. "I like your hair!" she chirped, indicating his bangs.

Ryu grinned. "Thanks. You're the first one who hasn't thought it looked stupid,"

"It doesn't look stupid at all! It looks kinda cute for a kid!"

Ryu sweatdropped. For a kid? I'm not _that_ short, am I? 

Soraya couldn't help but giggle, quickly turning her head when she sensed Ryu glaring at her.

"Bitch…" he muttered under his breath.

She flicked him off and continued walking next to Kurama

Ryu sighed and shook his head. Life was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting. He smiled as he watched Botan bounce over to Yusuke and whack him for some random comment. Oh yes…life was about to get very interesting.


	2. Past and Present

SD: Hey everyone! I know it's been ages since I last updated...but here's chapter two! Chapter three's halfway done, so I'll put that up when I finish writing it..hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Past and Present

"You're 17!"

Ryu grinned. "I may not look it, but I'm older than you,"

Botan stared at him, shocked. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you a kid!"

Yusuke burst into fits of laughter. "A kid! Come on Botan! This guy's taller than Hiei!"

"If you savour your life detective, I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Hiei threatened, his eyes burning into Yusuke.

He sweatdropped. "Chill Hiei!"

Hiei made a noise of disapproval and leaned back against the window sill.

"You've got a nice house Yusuke," Soraya commented, glancing around the living room.

"Glad you like it! But Kurama's house is much nicer," he said with a wink.

"Shut it Yusuke!" Botan cried, flinging her oar at him.

Yusuke ducked and stuck out his tongue. "Missed me, missed me now you gotta-"

Kuwabara punched him square in the face. "That's no way to talk to a lady!"

Kurama sighed. "I don't believe we got together to discuss etiquette,"

"Then why did you call us all together?" Botan asked, sitting down on the couch next to Ryu. "If it wasn't to tell us Soraya-chan's your girlfriend…"

"We're not dating," Soraya finally spoke up. "I just joined his class, that's how we met," she turned to face Kurama. "I'm guessing the reason you asked to meet me was to ensure that I was a youkai,"

Kuwabara stared at her in shock. "Y-you're a youkai!"

"One of the two that killed our opponent yesterday," Hiei stated dryly, not looking up from his position at the window.

Soraya nodded. "I was sent with a companion to defeat the demon you were fighting. Koenma wanted to ensure that the youkai died, so he sent us,"

"Us?"

"My companion and me,"

"And who was this companion?" Botan asked, curiously tilting her head to the side.

"Me,"

All eyes turned to Ryu.

"No way!" Kuwabara cried, staring at him in a surprised manner. "You gotta be kidding!"

"I'm not," Ryu stated flatly, glancing in Soaraya's direction. "She slapped me about 20 times…how else would I know that unless I was the one being slapped?"

"It was 3," Soraya corrected, glancing at Ryu in an annoyed way.

He shrugged, "Whatever,"and pulled out two kunai. "Recognize these?"

Soraya jumped up. "You bastard! I knew you'd kept them!"

Kurama cleared his throat. "Funabashi-san…"

Soraya turned a light shade of scarlet and sat back down, mumbling a sorry in Ryu's direction.

Ryu could only grin. Usually she would have at least kicked him in the shins by now. _Life'll be a lot easier if she's around Kurama all the time._

"These are the kunai that were used to kill the youkai yesterday," Hiei turned cold, red eyes at Ryu, holding the kunai in his outstetched palm. "How did you get them…I didn't notice anyone retrieve them from the body of the youkai before you left,"

"I have my ways," Ryu said simply, sitting back down next to Botan. How the hell did he take them from me without my noticing?

_I have my ways,_

Ryu turned to stare at Hiei in shock. _Shit…this guy's telepathic!_

_Too bad…now you can't undress Botan with your eyes…not unless you want Hiei to see it too,_

Ryu made a face at Soraya, who was looking relatively smug.

_Perhaps we should involve the others in this discussion?_ Kurama asked pointedly, drawing the attention of the 3 youkai.

"Oh…right," Soraya sweatdropped and smiled lightly.

Botan sighed. "Mind not using telepathy…?"

_Haha!_

Soraya glared at Ryu. _Just wait…the minute I'm alone with you I'll-_

_Make love to me?_

_I was about to say, break your shins, but I think making sure that your reproductive system is smashed would be effective as well,_

"Funabashi-san…" Kurama said with a sigh. The whole group was watching Soraya and Ryu as they glared at each other. Or, Soraya was glaring at Ryu, who was smirking back at her.

"Gomen…"

_Loser!_

Soraya simply glared.

"But your spirit energy is much lower than the level that the pure youkai had yesterday," Kuwabara stated, staring at Soraya, dumbfounded.

Soraya glanced up, lightly raising an eyebrow at him. _That's one sentence I did not imagine could come out of his mouth…_

_His high spirit awareness makes him seem smarter than he is…sometimes,_ Hiei explained, not looking in her direction.

_Then why was he surprised that I was a youkai? And how could he not have noticed that Ryu was a hanyou?_

_He's a moron, _Hiei stated simply.

Soraya nodded, considering Kuwabara's question for a moment. "I suppose that's because I'm not in my demon form. In my human form, my spirit energy is more enclosed, and I therefore appear weaker,"

Kurama nodded. "Our cases relate…"

"Pardon?"

"Minamino Shuuichi is my human form. My kitsune youkai form is Yoko Kurama," he explained with a light smile.

"A yoko…interesting. Your energy signature's a little different though…"

"I was.." he thought for a moment. "Reincarnated into a human form. This body was supposed to exist as a cover until I was strong enough to break free. After several encounters I have found this disguise to be relatively useful and have therefore not attempted to break free,"

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Right…we'll just let them flirt in their…vocabular ways…" he turned to Ryu. "And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're a hanyou! What's up with that?"

"Be a little more polite," Botan snapped.

Ryu grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'm a hanyou because my mom's a human and my dad was a youkai,"

"Was?"

"He was killed when I was 8. He left my mother and me to protect us and was killed about 6 months later. My mother still doesn't know though,"

Botan looked at him in a concerned way. "I'm so sorry…how did you find out?"

"Koenma contacted me," he explained with a shurg.

"Koenma told an 8-year-old his father had been killed!" Botan looked shocked. "That must have been awful," she gently placed a hand on his.

Ryu grinned. "It was hard at first, but knowing that he died to protect my mom and me allowed me to believe that his death was not in vain and let me move on," he closed his hand around hers. "You're very kind Botan…if I ever need to be consoled, I'll know who to turn to…"

_Nice chat up line…pervert,_

_Aw come on! You're just jealous!_

_Oh, how did you ever guess?_ Soraya drolled sarcastically.

_I'm psychic!_

_Psychic my ass!_

_You have a more extensive vocabulary than I would have imagined,_ Kurama noted, glancing from Ryu to Soraya.

_Well…I...um…_ Soraya sighed and slumped back into the couch.

_Like I said before…loooooooser!_

Soraya didn't respond and turned to pet the kitten, which was now sitting in her lap.

"If you were the two that helped us yesterday, why didn't you show yourselves then? I mean, come on! It would have made it all soooo much easier!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"We were under orders not to tell…"

"Then why were you so open just now?" Botan asked. She'd taken her hand from Ryu's after Kuwabara had practically blown up, threatening to make Ryu a head shorter if he didn't stop feeling Botan up.

"The reason for our secrecy, was because Koenma wanted to see if you would discover our identities on your own. I suppose after discovering mine, Ryu found it unnecessary to conceal his any longer,"

"Man…you sound so much like Kurama," Yusuke stated dryly.

Kuwabara scratched his head. "I didn't understand half of what she just said…,"

"That's no surprise," Hiei stated coldly.

"Shut it shorty!"

"Kuwabara…Hiei…please," Kurama said with a sigh. _We have newcomers…I do not believe it wise to reveal our powers to them…yet,_

"Hn…"

_A closed channel…._ she glanced at Ryu, whose brow was furrowed in thought. _He must have noticed it too…_

Yusuke rolled his eyes when the doorbell rang. "Man! Who the hell could that be..?" he didn't make a move to answer the door.

When the doorbell rang a second time, Botan sighed. "Maybe you should answer the door Yusuke?"

He shrugged. "Can't be bothered…if you want to know who's ringing, then open it yourself,"

"Yusuke!" Botan glared. "You're not much of a host!"

"Sue me.." he stated dryly, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

Then it rang a third time…a fourth, and then a fifth.

Everyone, except for Yusuke, was looking relatively annoyed now. "Won't you please just answer the door Yusuke?" Botan asked, exasperated.

"No…." he turned to look around the room. "Why don't you answer it Soraya?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Umm…ok…" she slowly got up and walked to the door.

"Can you walk any faster?" Kuwabara called after her when it rang 4 times in rapid succession.

Soraya rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Yusuke! Where were you? I waited at the school for an…" Keiko's voice trailed off when she noticed she was not yelling at Yusuke, but rather at a raven haired girl she'd never before seen.

Soraya sweatdropped and smiled lightly. "If you're looking for Yusuke…he's in the living room.."

Keiko stormed past her without saying a word. She was beyond pissed…she was in rage. "Yusuke! It's one thing to stand me up, but to...to...I would have never-"

Kuwabara jumped to his feet. "Urameshi! You cheated on her?"

Yusuke opened one eye, looking from Keiko to Kuwabara. "Chill Keiko…I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"No idea what I'm talking about!" Keiko's hands shook. "What kind of a denial is it when the girl's standing right behind me!"

"I think she means Soraya…" Hiei stated flatly.

"What? But I thought she was dating Kurama!" Kuwabara cried, turning to face Soraya. "Are you cheating on him?"

Soraya looked at them, a little taken back by the accusation. "Um…I.." she thought for a moment. There was no point in trying to get Kuwabara to understand that she wasn't even dating Kurama…not that she minded the assumption. "I'm not," she concluded.

Botan sweatdropped. "Keiko dear…you really don't need to worry. Yusuke is 100 loyal…and lazy,"

Keiko blinked for a moment, letting the words sink in. "Well…if that's the case…" she turned to Soraya and bowed. "I'm so sorry about that..really, I am! I should have known you wouldn't date a bum like Yusuke,"

"Hey! You're the one dating this _bum_!" Yusuke snapped, finally sitting up. "And I think I deserve an apology too!"

Soraya smiled, both in relief for having been spoken innocent, and because of Yusuke's reaction. "Don't worry about it…it's really alright,"

"I'm Keiko by the way,"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Soraya,"

"And I'm Ryu…I heard Yusuke stood you up…I'm sorry to hear that. He's not worth it, you should forget about him and move on. Find someone else," he grinned. "I'm still free,"

Yusuke had Ryu in a headlock a split second later. "What did you say?"

With Yusuke's arm wringing his neck, there was not much he could do in response.

"You say something like that one more time and I swear I'll make you a head shorter! Even without feeling Botan up!"

Soraya suppressed her giggles behind her hand, while Botan and Keiko both gave Yusuke flat looks. Kuwabara was rolling on the floor laughing, Hiei simply sighed, wondering why he was wasting his time with such imbeciles, Kurama was watching the scene with a sigh and Ryu was desperately trying to breath.

"Do I make myself clear…?"

He managed a nod and Yusuke dropped him.

_Now who's the loser?_

_Always there to dish out the sympathy, aren't you?_

Soraya smiled brightly. _At your service!_

_Really?_

_No…_

_Aww…and I had my hopes up.._

_Pervert,_

_Flirt,_

_Excuse me?_

_Oh nothing…_

"Hate to interupt your silent conversation guys but….is someone's phone ringing?" Keiko asked, looking around.

"It's not mine and it's pissing me off…"

"Everything pisses you off…"

"Watch it Ryu…" Yusuke glared.

"I'm watching it, I'm watching it,"

"Oh!" Soraya reached into her handbag and pulled out a cell phone. "I didn't realize it was mine…sorry!" the annoyed look Yusuke was giving her told her she should answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey hun!"

"What do you want Kai?" Soraya asked dryly.

"Just wondering if you were coming home any time soon,"

"Um…no?"

"Right…wait, I'll go get mom,"

"Kai? What are you…Kai!" Soraya sighed when the other end went quiet.

"Soraya?"

"Hi mom…"

"Where are you?"

"At a friend's house…"

"Well you better get home quick…why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere?"

"Gomen.."

"Honestly Soraya…I don't expect you to report all your whereabouts to me, but today was your first day at the new school…do you know how worried I was?"

Soraya cast her eyes down. "Alright…I'll be there in about 15 minutes…"

Kurama watched her, concern reflecting his eyes. She looked upset, and the fact that she'd lowered her voice and turned away from everyone else only made his suspicions stronger.

Soraya ended her phone call and turned back to the group, smiling lightly. "Gomen to cut the visit short, but I have to go,"

"You're mom tell you off or something?" Yusuke asked, with a nod in the direction of the cell phone.

"Yusuke!" Botan and Keiko both exclaimed.

"Would you stop asking her personal questions?" Botan asked, crossing her arms.

"It's all right. My mother's a bit upset with me, but it's nothing to worry about," she stood up and bowed. "It was nice meeting all of you, and thank you for having me over,"

Kurama made a move as if to stand up. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Soraya turned back, a little surprised by the question. "I…well…if it's not a problem for you…"

Kurama stood up and shook his head. "I was the one who asked you to meet us after school. The least I can do is walk you home,"

Soraya's smile grew and she nodded. "Thank you,"

Ryu shook his head. _She must be on cloud nine by now…_ He glanced at his watch and stood up. "I didn't realize it was so late. I should get going too," he turned to Botan with a grin. "You wanna walk me home?"

Kuwabara jumped to his feet and grabbed Ryu by the collar. "Stop making passes at Botan! You only want to get her to bed and it's not gonna work!"

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "Wow there….I think you took one huge step too far…"

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes, inspecting Ryu carefully.

"I don't think you should worry….as much of a pervert he is, he wouldn't try something like that. He's honest and respects the feelings of others..to a certain extent at least. Unless Botan has any intentions concerning Ryu's bed, nothing along those lines would happen," Soraya explained calmly. As much as she would love to see Ryu get pummeled, she decided that pulling Botan into the conflict like that was going too far.

Kuwabara thought a moment and then let go of Ryu's shirt. "Fine…but only because Soraya-chan said so," he smiled at her.

Soraya sweatdropped, smiling in a somewhat uncertain way.

Ryu nodded at Soraya. _I owe you one…_

She smiled. _I'll make a note to add that to the long list of things you already owe me,_

Botan sighed, relieved. "I'll have to take a raincheck Ryu…Koenma asked me to help him with some paperwork,"

Ryu nodded. "I understand. I'll see you guys later then," he waved and left the apartment, leisurely making his way down the stairs.

"We better get going too,"

Soraya nodded. "Thanks again, for everything. I'll see you all later," she turned and followed Kurama to the front door, who held it open for her.

Yusuke shook his head after they'd left. "If you ask me, Kurama just wanted to spend time with her himself,"

"You should know Kurama long enough to realize that his actions do not revolve in the least around human emotions, such as infatuation,"

"Come on Hiei! You can't call it a _human_ emotion. After all, you love your sister, don't you?" Yusuke grinned.

"Incest!" Kuwabara cried, pointing accusingly at Hiei.

"Hn," without another word, Hiei turned and left Yusuke's apartment through the open window. He couldn't be bothered to argue with someone like Kuwabara now.

"He admitted it!" Kuwabara cried, staring atfter Hiei.

"Right…no comment," Yusuke muttered, rolling his eyes at Kuwabara.

Keiko sighed. If she didn't decide to leave soon, this would be a long evening…

SD: and, did you like? It's not the best thing I've ever written, so I'll put an extra shove of effort into chapter 3! Love you all! sends kisses


	3. ToddlerNapping

"Come on…please??"

"No Ryu," Soraya stated flatly, walking ahead of him.

"What, he asking you to sleep with him or something?"

"Shut it Yusuke,"

"I'll be eternally grateful if you do!"

_Whak!_

"What was that for??" Ryu cried, covering his abused left cheek with his hand.

"I _refuse_ to sleep with you!" she snapped, turning on her heals so her ponytail whacked him upside the head.

Ryu sat on the ground, resembling a lost puppy. "First she slaps me and then her hair assaults me…"

Yusuke laughed and caught up with Soraya a few paces later. The look on Ryu's face indicated that he had no intention of sleeping with the neko youkai and that his plea had just come in at a bad time. Whatever it was he was asking of her, it must be important. "But seriously…what was that all about?"

Soraya rolled her eyes. "I refuse to make a fake report card for that imbecile,"

"Now you're sounding like Hiei. And why's he need a fake report card?"

The neko youkai only shook her head. Sometimes boys really irritated her. "He doesn't go to school and it's 'why does'," she stated dryly once Ryu had caught up to them.

Yusuke shrugged. He couldn't have cared less about his grammar. "Why doesn't he go to school?"

"Cuz I don't feel like it,"

Soraya rolled her eyes yet again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "It's 'because'. Don't either of you know how to talk properly?"

"Forgive me, oh intelligent one. I'm not planning on studying language in the future thank you very much,"

"Well you can't very well do that if you don't even go to school, can you?" Soraya snapped, walking a notch faster to avoid talking to either of the boys.

"Come on Sora! You know my mom's gonna throw a fit if she finds out I don't go to school!"

"Aww…poor baby! And don't call me Sora,"

Ryu grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I'm being serious Soraya. Please, can't you do me this one favour? You've done it before…"

"Which is exactly why I won't do it again. Now let go of me!"

Yusuke stepped between them before Ryu could pursue the argument. "Ok, before this becomes an all out brawl…which we all know would end in yours truly having to knock both of you brainless…" both Ryu and Soraya shot the teen a dry look. "…would either of you mind telling me why Ryu needs a fake report card?"

"I thought that was made clear by now,"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Look, I know it's cuz he doesn't go to school,"

Soraya had to bite her tongue to keep from correcting Yusuke. Her brother was right, it was an annoying habit. "Ok, here's Ryu's life in a nutshell. After his father died, he didn't see the point of going to school any longer. His mother considers drinking as the only way out of mourning for her lost husband and therefore doesn't usually notice Ryu leaving late for "school". Mind you, she's not as bad as your mom Yusuke," Soraya shook her head with a smile, remembering how Yusuke had dragged his mother out of the bar the night before.

Looking at Soraya with a sigh, Ryu couldn't help but force himself to ignore the slight pang he felt in his chest. Although that _was_ his life in a nutshell, it hurt when he had to listen to someone summarise it in such a way. It almost made him feel worthless.

"So he doesn't go to school because he doesn't see the point?" Soraya nodded. "That's cool!"

Ryu grinned back, temporarily distracted from his worries. "Finally, someone with common sense!"

"You mean no common sense,"

"Oh come on Sora, stop being such a grouch,"

"Stop calling me Sora!"

Ryu sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Ok, ok! Soraya…please,"

She shook her head. "There's no way I'm making another one Ryu. Why don't you just give your mom one of the older ones?" although she did consider him a friend, what was the point in encouraging his behaviour? Even if she didn't want to admit it, Ryu was no idiot. At least he'd have a future if he got a reasonable education.

"She's not _that_ stupid! She's sober enough to know that I'm an 11th grader now," he studied her a moment longer and then shook his head. "Fine, doesn't matter I guess. I'll come up with something," he turned to go and glanced over his shoulder at the other two. "Before I forget, a bunch of us are getting together at my house, you guys coming?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Sure, sounds like fun. We'll see you there!"

"Sora-chan! It's so good to see you again!!!"

Soraya tried not to wrinkle her nose at the stench of alcohol emitting from the woman embracing her. "It's nice to see you again too Ruki-san…"

"How are you sweety?"

Soraya sweat dropped lightly, maintaining her polite smile. "I'm fine thank you…and you?"

"Oh I'm just dandy!" she twisted a strand of red hair around her index finger, smiling at them in a motherly way. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you Sora-chan…how's my Ryu doing in school?"

Oh shit… 

Soraya's smile faded a little. Ryu's mother had so many hopes and dreams for her son's future, Ryu was only going to break her already tattered heart. I'm not doing any heart breaking…at least not today… "Oh he's doing very well. You needn't worry,"

Ruki's smile grew and she beamed at her son. "Just like your father!" she then turned and practically pranced into the kitchen, singing something that sounded like several nursery rhymes moulded into one.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "That's your mom?"

Ryu nodded, grinning. "Yep, she's surprisingly sober,"

"If you think that then you haven't gotten a hug from her lately…"

Ryu thought a moment. "No…no I haven't. I've been out before she wakes up and home after she's fallen asleep,"

"Great son you are,"

"I know, don't you just love me?"

"No," Soraya stated dryly, walking past Ryu, in the direction of the living room.

"That was your mom? No way!" Kuwabara exclaimed, tearing his eyes away from the red head claiming to be Ryu's mother.

"Yeah and even if she was drunk, I still don't think she'd wanna have anything to do with you,"

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes and grabbed Ryu by the scruff of his neck. "Say that again…shrimp,"

"Now, now boys…no fighting!" Ruki sang, prancing into the room with a tray of cookies and milk.

"Hn…how old does your mother think we are?"

Ryu shrugged, still surprised the forbidden child had agreed to join them, straightening his shirt after Kuwabara had let go. "I think she lost track of how many birthdays I've had a long time ago,"

"Are these even edible…?" Yusuke poked one of the cookies with a fork. "And why did your mom give us forks…?"

Ryu sweatdropped, grabbing the silverware and taking the tray back into the kitchen. "Maybe she's not as sober as I thought,"

"You have a nice home though…it's a lot cleaner than Yusuke's," Botan announced, sitting down on one of the large sofas.

"Thanks. Mom tends to go into a cleaning frenzy when she gets really drunk,"

"I wish my mom did that," Yusuke's muttered dryly, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the table.

"Hey Soraya…thanks, for not telling my mom,"

Soraya sighed and nodded. "You know I'm not going to keep it up much longer. I hate lying to your mother like that," she sighed again, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "And I'll make the report card…but only this last time,"

Ryu whooped and jumped to his feet hugging her. "You're the best!"

Soraya sweatdropped, pausing a moment and, after realising that Ryu wasn't going to let go, repeatedly whacked his head with one of the magazines lying about. "Let go!"

Ryu eventually relinquished his grip, deciding the magazine had given him a big enough lump for the time being.

The next few hours passed rather quickly. Yusuke practically got dragged out by a very upset Keiko shortly before everyone else left Ryu's house for dinner, deciding it was best not to try Ruki's cooking. Soraya had stayed behind to help Ryu clean up the mess Yusuke had made when he decided it would be fun to fling bits of cookie dough at everyone.

"This is so gross…" she muttered, reaching under the couch to get the last chunk. "I swear, when I see him tomorrow I'm going to stick a handful of cookie dough in his hair…"

"I think he'd kill you…"

"No…really?" Soraya rolled her eyes, dumping the handful into the trash can.

"Thanks Sora…I owe you one…"

"You owe me lots…and for the last time, don't call me Sora,"

Ryu snickered at her annoyance, receiving a dry look and the trash bag. "Take that out so your mom doesn't have to clean up after you again," she glanced at her watch, sighing when she realised how late it was getting. "I better get going…my brother's going to throw a fit if I'm not home in time to cook dinner…" she turned to leave, reaching for the doorknob just as something started beeping.

Both teens stood looking at one another for a moment, before pointing at the other accusingly. "Stop it!"

Soraya made a face when she realised the incessant beeping hadn't ceased, letting her bag fall to the floor as she searched her pockets for the source. She eventually pulled out a pink compact, raising an eyebrow when it sprang open and grew an antennae.

"Man…I feel like I'm having a gender crisis…"

Looking up, Soraya found that Ryu was sporting a pink compact, identical to hers, looking even more annoyed than she was.

The mirror of the compact had been replaced by a screen, which was slowly fading into clarity. George, the blue ogre who worked for Koenma, suddenly came up, waiving his arms frantically.

"Oy! Quit whining like a little girl and get to the point!" Ryu snapped after spending a good five minutes trying to decipher George's frantic explanation, causing him to cower in one of the corners of Koenma's office.

"I thought Botan was the only one who used these things to get ahold of us…and where's Koenma?"

The blue ogre scrambled back to the compact, which he'd dropped on the floor, leaning over it to see both Ryu and Soraya. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, honest!"

"You didn't mean to what?"

"Let him take Koenma!"

"What???" Ryu stared at the ogre in shock. "Koenma's been…kidnapped??"

George nodded meekly. "I…I've told Yusuke and the others…they said they'd be here right away…"

Soraya sighed. "Why is it that our dirty work's always connected to him…?" she shook her head. "We'll be right there, just don't panic, ok?" she snapped the compact shut. "I think we can safely say that this will take up my free weekend,"

Ryu laughed when he saw the expression on his partner's face. "Sora, we work for him, remember?" he ignored her scowl as he made his way to the door. "Come on, let's get going before George needs to his diapers changed,"

They joined the small, assemble crew in Koenma's office a few minutes later. Botan's face was pale after listening to the ogre's tale. Walking to the grim reaper, Soraya gave her an encouraging smile, trying to reassure her that the toddler would be returned in one piece. She had a feeling that the taller girl saw more than the ruler of the spirit world in the toddler and couldn't help smiling a little more when the sapphire tresses bobbed with her nod.

Yusuke leaned against the table, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "So…what the hell are we gonna do?"

"What happened anyway?"

Kind, green eyes turned their attention to Ryu, carefully explaining the situation from what he had managed to gather from the blue ogre. He could only raise an eyebrow when Kurama had finished.

"Wait…a dragon came and took Koenma away? A dragon? How did _that_ get past security?" his question was aimed to the sobbing ogre, but he obviously wasn't going to get an answers from him.

Hiei had already considered that and only shook his head. "The cameras detected nothing," he'd never considered technology very reliable, and his doubts had only been verified.

After much discussion, they finally decided that, the only way they were going to get anywhere, was by actually going to the MaKai. All traces lead to the demon world and Kurama couldn't imagine that a dragon would have come from anywhere else. Although it did surprise him. The flying lizards were mythical creatures and rumoured to be extinct. Perhaps a few had escaped the angry claws of the demons?

Only Soraya noticed as Ryu gingerly touched his right arm. Throughout the years she had known him, he had never told her why he always had his sleeves tailored at different lengths. He was lucky, she figured, because he was left handed, otherwise whatever he was trying to conceal, would not remain a secret for long. Come to think of it, she didn't really know much about him. She didn't even know who his father had been. He never talked about it.

Lost in thought, Ryu didn't notice the preparations taking place around him. He didn't see the portal to the MaKai until Soraya tapped his shoulder, making him jump.

"Hey, stop staring off into space and get moving. We have a toddler to save," she flashed Botan a quick smile before following the others through.

The black hole promptly closed behind them after having deposited the motley crew in the middle of a dense forest. Kuwabara shuddered as the hoot of, what must have a been, a strange owl, passing over their heads. The feather that landed at the tall boy's feet was about three times as large as that of the ordinary owl found in the NingenKai.

Accustomed to the his hesitancy, the group had already begun on their way to the heart of the forest. Originally, they had no clue how to find the kidnapped toddler until Botan pointed out that Koenma had a very distinct energy signature that Hiei's Jagan would easily be able to pick up. The forbidden child had only snorted at the simplicity of it all.

For a while they had awaited a ransom note. Kidnapping Enma's son was no easy feat and would rake in quite a sum of money. After a lack of any note from the assailant, Kurama came to the conclusion that their foe wanted them to find him. Perhaps his goal hadn't actually been Koenma, the kitsune had mused. It wasn't at all unlikely that he held a grudge against the detective squad and wanted to turn the tables on them.

Hiei's only comment to the theory had been another snort of annoyance, stating that their opponent had to be more of an idiot than he'd given him credit for.

"Wasn't kidnapping Koenma proof of that already?" the neko youkai pointed out, ignoring the look of annoyance the fire demon gave her in response.

Not long after they'd first been deposited in the humid forest, they found a large, obviously scorched, clearing.

Ryu grumbled a little and rubbed his right arm. It was tingling in an irritating way and he could only hope that it would stop soon. He didn't want to draw attention to himself and he could tell, by the ticking of Soraya's velvet ears, that she was trying to pick up the faint words he was muttering under his breath.

Yusuke put a hand over his eyes to indicate that the burnt plane in front of them stretched as far as the eye could see. Either a powerful fire demon, or something bigger, had caused this damage. A thin trail of smoke was still rising from several especially seared patches of dirt, indicating that this devastation had been done only a few hours ago. After a moments thought, the detective opted to explore this sudden change of terrain, although the actual sentence was much different. "Come on, let's see what kind of idiot monster did all this!!!" he crooned, much to Kurama's disappointment.

Before any of them could stop him, the proud human was trotting off in front of them, looking left and right as he took note of the singed vegetation bordering the area. He stopped after a few meters to cough, taking a few steps back. "Eh! This part's even worse!" his eyes were watering.

"I'd thought as much," Kurama admitted when they caught up to him. No matter how powerful, not even a dragon could have destroyed this much land in one go. Obviously it had been done in sections and the poisonous gas was still rising. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a small handful of white seeds, letting the wind carry them off ahead of the group.

A few minutes later the air was cleared of the black smog and the group moved forward. He explained that the plant was commonly found in an easily flammable environment. The natural filters in its leaves cleaned the air effectively and efficiently in a surprisingly short amount of time.

By the time they'd crossed it, Kurama informed them that he estimated the burned landscape at totalling to 2 km wide and about 8 km in length. Yusuke grumbled in annoyance the rest of the team gaped. They should have guessed the area was no small sum, considering they'd been walking for a good part of the evening, listening to the dry earth crack under their feet.

They came to a full stop when, close to sunset, they finally found a large-mouthed cave. Yusuke squinted at it in the dying light. It was obviously unguarded. He could hardly imagine a small dragon could have done this much damage in the last few hours, so obviously they'd be able to see their opponent. The cave was black from where they stood and, as far as they could tell from the distance, empty.

But Hiei had a different opinion. With a sigh, the small demon crossed his arms, nodding his head towards the cave. "The toddler is definitely in there," he stated curtly.

Frowning a little, Soraya strained her ears to pick up any noise. After a while, a small, smug grin formed on her lips. Apparently their employer had already become aware of their presence. She could hear his complaints clearly enough. "Hiei's right…and Koenma's pretty impatient for us to get him out of the MaKai, so let's go,"

Kuwabara was the first to reach the mouth of the cave. He grinned at Koenma, who was strung up on the wall. The cave was more of a shallow, spacious cavern than the maze of winding passages that they had originally anticipated. And Koenma had basically been left out for the taking.

While Yusuke and Kuwabara hooted with laughter at the embarrassing situation the ruler had found himself in, the remaining four were looking around cautiously. No kidnapper would leave his hostage unattended. In this case, hostages.

Yusuke was the first to notice the unconscious girl hanging on the wall beside Koenma. Raising an eyebrow, he started grinning. Although the tall hat gave him altitude, it was easy enough to recognise that she was Koenma's height and, considering the way the toddler kept trying to inch away from her, even while he was chained to the wall, the detective soon realised that they knew each other.

"Eh! Pacifier breath! Who's the chick?"

Koenma gave him a dry look. "I'll explain later, just get me down!!!"

Kuwabara frowned a little at the command. "What, and leave the girl here?"

Struggling with his frustration, Koenma huffed a decisive yes. He ignored the mild looks of surprise. "She'll be fine! Just get me the hell out of here!"

With a sigh, Yusuke slowly made his way to the cave entrance, only to have Kurama grab his shoulder and pull him back. Just in time it seemed, because suddenly a large, green, scaly foot was blocking their way to Koenma.

SD: ahhh! Sorry it took me so long to bring out the next chapter! After getting to university I just got kind of lazy and distracted…but I think I've got my head wrapped around this whole updating thing again, so the chapters should keep coming regularly. This story is actually only a small project. It'll be at least 5 chapters long, but most likely not much more. If you do like it, I'm working on a bigger project with a friend of mine called 'A Battle with Memories'. It's another Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, which is more complicated and twisted than this one. You'll find it with the rest of the stories I've authored so far. In case any of you are wondering, Soraya is in it, but she's a different character. Ryu, I'm afraid, didn't come into play when Qiruama and I were planning out the other one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try and bring out the next one soon!


End file.
